Good Life
by missadie
Summary: "Derek's gone, Zola cries, Cristina has problems too, Lil' Shepherd is back, Callie has the 'perfect' life, that will never last! Karev thinks, we don't know he's screwing the new OB. Seattle Grace is cursed! Chief, I quit..." - Meredith Grey
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **This Is Gotta Be A Good Life.

**Synopsis: **Sometimes there is bullshit that don't work now.

**Author: **missadie.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**  
><strong>

**Notes: **I was inspired by the song "Good Life" by One Republic. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading. (:

* * *

><p><em>Hopelessly<em>  
><em> I'm taking a mental picture of you now<em>  
><em> 'Cause hopelessly<em>  
><em>The hope is we have so much to feel good about<em>

It was raining. Of course, it was raining. It was always raining. This was Seattle. She couldn't go anywhere without the moisture dampening her hair or face feeling moist. So, why was she surprised at the rain? Well, maybe because she felt so damn depressed inside. Swallowing, Meredith pushed the stroller harder down the street. It was times like this that she wanted a car. She wanted some sort of normal mother transportation. Then again, she wasn't normal. She lived in a city. A city that rained more than normal, and she was running around with an infant that seemed to like water. Go figure.

Glancing down the street, Meredith began to push the stroller over the crosswalk when she watched the sippy cup fly. She froze and considered going to pick it up. Peering at her watch, she knew that she was already running late. Zola had taken a while longer to get out of bed. Then, she had refused to eat her bottle. Cristina was gone when she made it downstairs. Sighing deeply, Meredith hurried to where the cup lie and grabbed it. She tossed it to the undercarriage of the stroller and hurried across the street. She was officially jay-walking, but Meredith would like to see someone stop her. Hurrying down the busy street, she dodged and swirled between the citizens of the city. Life always seemed so much easier when it was just her. Now, it seemed like the world was in her way.

Panting, Meredith slowed as she pushed up the hill of the hospital. When did it suddenly become so steep? Her legs were already tired and arms burned with the strain of the stroller. Pushing into the Pit, Meredith felt a hand grasp her biceps. Words were uttered and she growled in response. They were explaining that she couldn't enter the ambulance entrance. Whipping back the hood of her rain coat, her hair slick to her face, Meredith pushed it back. The ponytail had done little to control her hair today. It was cool outside, but she was sweating. Glaring at the intern, Meredith pushed the stroller through the emergency room. She parked it behind the nurses' station. It was going to be a long day.

"Grey..." Miranda Bailey carried a stack of clipboards so high they covered her face. She attempted to balance them. Her full arms shook with the strain of the thick clipboards. "Grey," she spoke again and her voice rose with annoyance. A heavy huff stole from behind the stack of clipboards and they suddenly clattered atop the nurses' station. Raising a brow, she watched as Meredith awkwardly changed the diaper. She used two fingers and fiddled with the straps timidly. The corner of Bailey's mouth twitched upward and she watched. Suddenly, she burst out and scurried around the counter, "What are you doing to that child, Grey?"

Surprised at the distinct voice, her head snapped up. She tossed the dirty diaper into the metal pale. Meredith wished that you could just pull infant diapers on. Now, they had to make them complicated. Finishing, she padded the tabs lightly and pulled her hands backwards. "Changing Zola," Meredith said promptly and buttoned the onesie. She tugged the little girl's jean pants up her pudgy legs as Bailey watched amused. The days hadn't gotten better and Meredith grew more bitter with each day.

Derek had disappeared.

Squaring her jaw, Meredith ground her teeth and brushed Zola's hair tentatively. The gritty curls had grown into soft twirled locks. Hugging the baby to her chest, a nurse passed and stopped at the sight of Zola. Immediately, she began to coo over the sweet infant. Meredith chewed her lower lip and eyes drifted to Bailey who had begun to peer and scribble at charts.

"Could you take her to the nursery?" Meredith asked the nurse with a babble of halfway strung words.

The nurse shot her a ludicrous look and Meredith half-heartedly smiled, "Please. I am late."

She scoffed and took the baby into her arms, "Just this once."

Meredith let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." She pushed the stroller forward and stopped. Spying a storage closet, she shoved it inside and pulled the door shut. No one would care. Snapping it into its stowaway position, Meredith hurried tugged off her rain jacket and tossed it atop the carriage. She grabbed her lab coat and pulled it on. Hurrying out of the storage closet, she combed her fingers through her damp hair. Moving quickly, she met Bailey at the desk and grabbed a chart. Her eyes drifted over the symptoms, name, and general procedure of the patient. Nodding curtly, more to herself than Bailey, she made her way over to the patient.

"Grey... Meredith," Meredith stopped as Bailey called her but didn't turn around, "Good job."

The corner of her lips twitched at the praise, she needed it. She needed someone - anyone - to acknowledge that she was trying. She was trying to be a suitable Mother. Meredith wasn't sure yet. She doubted herself every moment, but she kept going. Meredith hadn't much of a choice. Taking a deep breath, Meredith whipped back the curtain and smiled tightly at the patient. Her eyes fell to the name again and widened slightly. She glanced at the patient and eyes narrowed. Her lips twisted into a grim line and Meredith took a moment to stare.

Grabbing a stool from behind her, she took a seat. The woman's face was turned away from her. Her knees were tucked to her chest. She appeared pensive, lost within herself and Meredith suspected that she was intoxicated. Despite, her being turned away, Meredith could see the dark bruises which marred her face. A jaded cut slid across a brow. Meredith craned her neck and attempted to see, but the woman just hid her face deeper into the pillow.

Clicking her pen, Meredith scribbled notes on the medical file and the woman finally faced. Her lips were pinched and despite her swollen eye, Meredith knew that she was glaring. Her steel blue eyes reminded Meredith of the ones that she used to miss. Eyes that she had grown to miss less and less with each day that passed. Raising her head, Meredith met the hard gaze. A brow rose and their eyes met in a deep staring match. She bit down hard and watched, waited for the young woman to speak, Meredith cleared her throat reflexively.

The curtain _whooshed_ back further and their privacy was more disturbed. Cristina stood, a clipboard tucked under her arm, mouth slightly agape and she murmured a swear, "Shit."

She owed Karev fifty bucks.

The woman raised her head and glared at Cristina as well, "Yang..." She replied pointedly and her voice was crisp, icy - dead. She swallowed loudly and noticeably.

"Little Shepherd." Cristina replied with a nod of her head. Her eyes never strayed from the various bruises and large gash on her face. Her hand hung limply, but she rested on it. She was surely in shock. It was broken - badly. Cristina

could assess that from a simple glance. And her shoulder was popped out of place. She had to be in pain. Her eye was swollen shut, why wasn't Meredith doing anything? This was a surgical case. She could have an aneurism. "Mer..." Cristina nudged her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked coldly and she snapped the clipboard shut.

"Heard I had a niece and decided to come see her."

Meredith froze and stood up. She pushed the clipboard into Cristina's hands and stole the one from under her arms, "Amelia Shepherd, meet your new physician, Cristina Yang." She moved behind the curtain and pulled it angrily shut again.

Releasing a harsh breath, Meredith opened the clipboard and stole down the hall. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Good Life.

**Synopsis: **Sometimes there is bullshit that don't work now.

**Author: **missadie.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**  
><strong>

**Notes: **I was inspired by the song "Good Life" by One Republic. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading. I appreciate all the reviews and I love seeing them! Feel free to leave all criticism. Thank you! 3

* * *

><p><em>I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight <em>

_Like this city is on fire tonight _

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life_

_Oh, a good, good life, yeah _

Standing in front of the mirror, he could barely see himself. Yet, he still stared. He stared into the foggy reflection. The steam obscured his view, but Alex Karev couldn't care. He didn't wish to see himself. The towel sat low on his hips. Holding the tooth brush, he scraped his teeth and stopped. Alex gripped the porcelain sink and wished that it would break. He wished that he could break _something._ He needed the urge. Running hadn't helped. He had woken up unbearably early and just... ran.

Alex wondered how large Seattle was. His legs had pumped under him and Alex had felt the thoughts drift away. For a while, he hadn't thought about anything. He had been able to simply think about distance. His mind was focused on how far he could go. Dawn had begun to creep over the hills and cliffs when Alex knew it was time to head back. He had taken his time. He had walked through the trails, outstretched his arms, touched the bark of trees, and sat on benches. His legs burned with the effort of movement. It had been worth it. He had jogged up the hill to the house. Now, as Alex stood in front of the mirror, gripping the tooth brush, he heaved a breath again. The thoughts could return again. There was nothing to distract him.

Vigorously, he brushed his teeth and groaned at the effort. As a child, he had to brush his teeth hard because they couldn't afford health nor dental insurance. Washing his mouth out and quickly splashing his face with water, Alex swept a hand over the mirror. His dark eyes bore hard at his own reflection. He saw a cold bastard. A bastard that had scared off another woman. He couldn't even keep a woman around. Alex was good at fucking. That was one thing that he never had any problem embodying. Once again, he had driven away someone who may had potential.

Maybe. It was always impossible to tell.

Storming out of the bathroom, Alex hurried past the room. The obnoxious sounds of sex that came from Lexie's room disturbed him. It was about time she got some, but he really preferred that she keep it down. He really didn't want to hear Avery calling her a 'naughty girl.' The corner of his lips twitched into a knowing smirk. She would never live that down. Alex would surely remind her of that later. Opening the door to his bedroom, Alex paused at the lump in his sheets. His brow rose in surprise and Alex scanned through his memories. What had he done last night?

Clearing his throat, Alex watched as a woman emerged from the sheets. She shamelessly sat up and the sheets bundled around her waist. Her breasts were displayed and the sunlight shone across her body. Her bronze skin shone magnificently. He swallowed and enjoyed her stunning nature. Why couldn't he remember her? Alex attempted to play it off. He smirked and took a seat on the bed. Reaching for her, Alex ran a hand up and down her arm.

"So, last night was great..." His voice was airy, and he attempted to brush off his inability to remember her.

Tossing her head back, she burst out laughing and fell back against the sheets. She stretched with a soft moan and continued to laugh quietly. Shaking her head, she fondly rolled her eyes an snorted. Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes drifted over Alex's body. Shifting, she moved out of the bed. The sun danced over her bronze skin and her feet touched the floor. Tugging a hand off her wrist, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Uncaring of her nudity, she reached down and grabbed a pair of ... jogging shorts? Pulling them over her legs, they slid easily and molded to her skin. They barely passed her round bum. Alex stared and nearly salivated. The woman was gorgeous and captivating. Why couldn't he remember? Grabbing a sports bra, the woman slid into it and used her hands to position her breasts correctly. She didn't wear a shirt.

Grinning, she moved to the front of the bed and stood before Alex. Tightly pressing her lips together, she attempted to smother her smug grin. She failed and met Alex's amused gaze, "You don't remember, do you?"

Alex opened his mouth to speak but she leaned in, "What a shame."

Suddenly, her hand was tangled in his hair and her mouth devoured his. Lips cemented on his, she kissed fiercely. Her tongue slid into his mouth and Alex grabbed her by the waist. She toppled on top of him. Their mouths dueled for dominance, they kissed, tongues combating and lips desperately moving against one another. They each released short and soft pants. Suddenly, she pressed a hand to his chest and pulled back. She pressed two fingers to her lips and then to his, "See ya, _Doctor_ Karev."

"Is that a hickey, Karev?" The chipper voice filled his ear as he hunched over the desk and filed a report.

Turning his head, Alex knitted his brows and glanced at Dr. Arizona Robins skeptically. He had a hickey? Flipping over the clipboard, he used it briefly as a mirror. The many scratches and lack of shine made it hard, but it was enough. There was a large red blemish on the base of his neck and there was evidence of darker teeth marks. He couldn't help himself, Alex smirked. It was the mark of a slut, Alex knew that. He shouldn't had rebounded so quickly after Lucy. They had had something, but ... she had been hot. She had been hot and sexy, but he couldn't even fucking remember. Alex groaned and darkly muttered in frustration. He couldn't even brag. The only memory he had was this morning's kiss. A kiss that left him hard and nearly late for work! It went down as one of the best kisses in his kissing history.

Shrugging, he pushed the clipboard toward Robins. He preferred not to talk about his sex-life with Robins. She was his boss, but better yet, she was too damn chipper. It meant that she was getting laid. She shouldn't be getting laid. She had a baby. She had a baby, which meant that she was a Mom, and Moms should not be having sex regularly. That went against the rules of Motherhood nature or something.

"How's the kid?" Alex asked, but wasn't going to show too much interest. Torres was cool for the most part. He wasn't going to go out of his way to gather information. Alex wanted surgeries. He figured, endear himself by asking about the kid, he'll get a few more surgeries thrown his way.

"She is..." Alex tuned her out. The question would keep Robins busy for a few moments. Glancing up, he grabbed the next chart and began to make notations. Suddenly, his head jerked up again and eyes narrowed. It was her! No fucking way. He cleared his throat and watched as she walked in his direction. There were only two surgeons who wore heels in a hospital - Addison Montgomery and apparently, her. He watched her curiously. He wanted to acknowledge her existence, but how was he supposed to go about that?

'Hey, remember me, we fucked - I think and you kissed me this morning?'

Right.

Smooth.

The sudden squeal of Dr. Robins was enough and he knew that he was saved. Her roller shoes carried her across the hall in a rush. She threw her arms around the tall, toned but well endowed woman. She practically lifted her off her feet with her crushing hug. Alex watched contemplatively, he could always count on Robins. He watched Robins babble on something but turned back to the charts. Reading the next chart, he was promptly interrupted. Robins tugged on his arm, Alex lounged against the desk and eyes swept over the woman. He couldn't help it. She was dressed in a skirt, brushed past her knees, but tighter than a boa constrictor ever could be. Her pink shirt was impeccably pressed and clung to her breasts. The neckline was just enough to tease but be professional. Oh, and heels. She had heels that announced her presence, commanded attention, and turned him on. He cleared his throat again and shifted uncomfortably, Alex was getting hard. He felt like a teenager!

"Karev, I want you to meet Vivienne Morales." Robins gestured with her hand to the woman before her, "Our new OB/GYN."

The corner of Vivienne's mouth twitched into a small smile; she tucked a hand into her pocket, "We've met."

Arizona glanced between the two of them and her eyes widened in recognition. She took a deep breath through her nose and pinched the bridge, "Why..." She glared at Karev, "You..."

Karev opened his mouth to speak but Arizona just shook her head, she wouldn't be bothered with another excuse.

Vivienne laughed, her laugh was infectious and smiled genuinely, "Oh, leave him alone, Ari." Nodding politely, she smirked and met his gaze with a smoldering one of her own, "Doctor Karev and I don't have any problem working intimately with one another. Do we, Doctor Karev?"

"No, none at all." Karev parroted and dangerously smirked, he liked her already. "I look forward to working ...intimately with you again."

Vivienne's brow rose, "Don't assume."

Karev grinned, "Don't underestimate me." He grabbed his stack of charts and took off down the hall to assess his patients.

Arizona glared at her friend - she had that _look_, "What happened to Marco?"

"Who?" Vivienne asked and smirked riskily, "I like him."

Arizona snorted, "You always do like the bad boys. C'mon, you came here to work, not get laid."

Vivienne grinned and winked, "Trust me, it was quite the work out this -" Arizona slapped a hand to her mouth and glared, "Shut. up." Vivienne's smile grew, oh yes, she would see a lot more of Doctor Alex Karev.

**** Paula Patton was casted to play Doctor Vivienne Morales. Doctor Vivienne Morales is the new attending OB/GYN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Good Life.

**Synopsis: **Sometimes there is bullshit that don't work now.

**Author: **missadie.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**  
><strong>

**Notes: **I was inspired by the song "Good Life" by One Republic. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading. I appreciate all the reviews and I love seeing them! Feel free to leave all criticism. Thank you! 3

* * *

><p><em>When you're happy like a fool, <em>

_let it take you over _

_When everything is out you gotta take it in _

"She is turning one!"

"Arizona will be upset..."

"We can't do everything off of Robins' needs..."

Callie stonily glared at Mark, they were not supposed to argue about the 'other' parent. Those were considered cheap shots. Cheap shots were not allowed. They were all on an equal playing field and cheap shots were considered negative points. They glared at each other for a moment longer and finally relinquished.

"Fine, she doesn't need a pony." Mark conceded and muttered darkly, he bet that Callie had a pony at her birthday parties. His poor daughter would not be met with all of her needs. There was nothing wrong with spoiling her. She was the only kid that he was allowed to spoil. He was not given the chance with Sloan. Mark silently admitted that he was attempting to compensate, "No, she needs the pony."

"I agree with .. Mark." Carlos Torres replied and waved at his granddaughter through the computer. She sat in her high chair and scooped up spaghetti with her spoon. When it wouldn't all go onto her spoon, Sofia began to pick it up with her fingers. Her face was splattered red with sauce but she was grinning.

Callie sighed heavily and glared at her father, "Papi, she is turning _one!_ What will she do with a pony? She will just be scared of it! And what other kids will we invite?"

Mark shot her a ludicrous look, "Torres, she is in a play group. I think, we got the invitees covered. What about Bailey's kid? Tuck... Tucker... Tuckey. Whatever. He'll go around it a few times."

"Someone else had a pony." Carlos Torres interjected with a smug smirk, "I didn't hear any complaints then."

"Aye! Fine, but you..." She pointed at Mark and glared, "are telling Arizona."

Shrugging, Mark smiled and relaxed back into the chair. He could do that. He would drop it on Arizona a few seconds before the pony arrived. She would be busy doing something and else. It would be too late and things would be settled. It was all about_ delivery._ Mark was good about delivery. Grinning, he leaned over to Sofia and kissed her forehead, "Did you hear that, Sofia? You're getting a pony." Sofia made a 'quack' noise and they laughed. Well, they would need to work on the animals.

"We could just have at a petting zoo!" Callie interjected and grinned.

Mark's brow rose and he glanced at the computer. Carlos was anxiously shaking his head, he made some sort of gesture with hand. Mark knew that it was best just to take the man's advice. He knew what was best. Mark fully believed that the man had thrown a few wild parties in his day. None which included a petting zoo. Stretching across the table, Mark patted Callie's hand and smiled charmingly, "Maybe, next year, Callie. When she can at least identify them, yeah?"

Callie nodded and scratched it off her list, "We need to send out invitations."

He agreed, "And a cake."

She sighed, "And a cake." Turning toward the computer screen, "Are you and ... well, are you coming?"

Carlos looked almost offended at the question. No! Correction. He looked absolutely offended at the idea that he would miss his granddaughter's first birthday party. Nodding, Carlos glanced over his shoulder and yelled at something in Spanish. The language moved fluently and hurriedly, he moved away from the computer but sat down a few moments later, "Yes, yes, I'll be there. I must go, Calliope. Mark, we'll speak later. Bye-bye, Sofia." He clicked away and signed off.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked skeptically at Mark. Her father and Mark were far too chummy. Not that she complained. It was nice to see the two agreeing, but what could her father have to possibly say to Mark? She stretched back in the chair. Mark wiped Sofia's mouth and took away the bowl. Callie handed him a wet towel and he washed away the sauce from Sofia's hands. They had a routine. There were three days that they both had the day off. They spent the day together and always with Sofia. They tried to practice parental bonding as much as possible.

Lifting Sofia from the chair, Mark placed her feet on the table. He shook her hands and began to wiggle his shoulders. He sang 'Pretty Woman' quietly and Sofia shook her little hips to the beat. Mark wiggled her hands. She hopped on the table. Callie wanted to scold them, but it was adorable to see her daughter dancing with her father. She giggled and shook her little body with each rasp of Mark's word. Ruffling her dark hair, Callie stood and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I don't get a kiss?" Mark asked and wiggled his brows.

Callie rolled her eyes and reached to smack him, but stopped herself. They stopped playfully hitting one another now, because it taught Sofia bad manners. They refused to let her go to school and hit other kids. Instead, Callie lightly stroked his hair and reached down to the back of his neck. When she met skin, Callie pinched him - hard. "Good for you," She asked

Mark hissed at the sudden twinge to his neck, he narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, "Funny."

"_FUCK_!"

The sudden outburst caught them both off-guard. They stared at one another and then slowly their eyes turned to Sofia. She was grinning at them and then giggled. Sofia jumped on the table and shouted it again, "_FUCK_!"

Bouncing, she went to say it again and Mark gently clapped a hand over his daughter's mouth.

When she licked his hand, Mark promptly removed it and wrinkled his face, "She licked me." Callie rolled her eyes and waited anxiously. She tried not to stare. She didn't want to indulge her daughter and shine this new 'word' with attention. The baby books said they shouldn't do that.

Placing her on the ground, they watched as she scurried to her bedroom. Her small legs seemed so unsteady. When she ran, Callie was terrified that she would fall flat on her face. She had done so many times, but she hadn't done so yet. Callie sat down opposite of Mark. They waited, they knew that she was in her bedroom. All the other rooms were safely blocked off with baby gates. They could hear the sounds of her favorite doll as it cooed and sang. Then, suddenly...

"_FUCK_!"

Mark stared hard at Callie.

She met his gaze and glared icily at him.

"What have you been watching while she stayed with you!" Callie accused angrily in a hushed yell.

Mark snorted, "Oh, that is rich! I didn't know Barney used the f-word. No, maybe it was Dora. Oh, better yet, it could had been Baby Einstein." He rolled his eyes, he hadn't seen a "grown-up" movie in ages. Sofia slept in his bed when she visited and they always watched what she wanted to. Last week, they had watched Megamind. That was the first time that he had heard Tina Fey's voice in a year.

"You... you watch that with her?"

Mark began to stand, he wasn't going to listen to this! His jaw grew prominent and hands grew into fists, "Why wouldn't I? It was what Sofia's likes, what my _daughter_ likes.."

Callie sighed, she had put her foot in her mouth - again - "Mark, I am sorry. Sit down." She paused, "C'mon, please."

Running a hand through her hair, she watched as Mark sat down, "I don't know where she heard it. I- we are both so careful."

They both winced as Sofia began singing, "_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck_!"

Mark glanced at the table and began to trace the grooves of it, "I didn't say it." He winced as the little voice continued to giggle and swear, "We need to fix that.."

Callie nodded and her eyes widened, "She... uh, I know. We .. I'll handle it."

He was curious but somehow, Mark wasn't sure that he wanted to know. Shrugging, he let it go. Dual-parenting. He had to let _some_ things go. As much as he loathed those dumbass parenting books, he had to listen. He had read enough and they were in agreement with _some_ things.

"Thanks, Mark." Callie replied and grinned.

He grinned in return. Standing, he kissed her forehead, "I am heading in. Sofia, come give Daddy kisses..."

The sound of her feet clamored down the hall made them both grin. That was until, they heard her quietly giggling and chanting, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

They groaned in unison.

"We need to fix that before her party," Callie muttered.

"Before, your dad gets there anyway..." Mark deadpanned.

Callie groaned, she was _fucked. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Good Life.

**Synopsis: **Sometimes there is bullshit that don't work now.

**Author: **missadie.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**  
><strong>

**Notes: **I was inspired by the song "Good Life" by One Republic. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading. I appreciate all the reviews and I love seeing them! The feedback has really been great thus far. Feel free to leave all criticism. Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>I say, "Oh, I got this feeling that you can't fight," <em>

_Like this city is on fire tonight _

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life_

Despite the brisk wind and hazy drizzle, they sat outside. The wind dusted their cheeks and reddened by the cool air. And yet, they didn't make any movement to go inside. The atmosphere was rank and hectic. While it was gloomy and stormy outside, everything was still for the moment. The day had reached a peaceful standstill. Where they sat they couldn't see any emergency entries. They weren't tempted by the sounds of ambulance sirens. Not loud ones anyway. It was .. peaceful. It was easy to block out as much of the white noise as possible. They could slink into the gray mist without words.

She ate her salad, stabbing angrily at the pieces of lettuce and he munched on his robust sandwich. The events of the morning took a toll on them. They both sat leisurely on the plastic benches. The grooves digging in their whites coats, but none of them made a move. They stared straight ahead, glaring at the cheerful faces and watching the water fall from the heavens. She tapped her foot in the small puddle. Her trainers soaked through and occasionally rolled her feet across the pavement. Sighing heavily, she bumped arms with her conspirator. She hadn't known that she would find a friend in him.

In fact, Arizona thought he would be the last person. Owen ran a hand through his thick red hair. A few gray hairs were dispersed throughout. From the glimmer of the gray, you could tell they were a recent addition to his naturally red mane. He combed his fingers through his hair again anxiously.

"You're going to just pull it out," Arizona said pointedly and stabbed another piece of salad. She pushed it into her mouth and chewed harshly.

Arizona was frustrated.

She couldn't ibelieve/i this! She had explicitly asked Callie not to overdo it. She hadn't wanted a large party. She wanted something intimate with their closest friends and family. Arizona wanted something that they would remember, because logically their daughter wouldn't. There wasn't any reason why they should spend nearly a thousand dollars on the party! More so from someone who wouldn't remember a moment of it! Arionza knew that this was all Mark and Carlos' idea. Ever since Sofia was born, they had shamelessly spoiled the little girl. Arizona was vehemently against it. She had fought many times with Callie about it already. What more was she supposed to do? Callie found nothing wrong with spoiling their daughter. Arizona preferred she grow into a humbled family. How was she supposed to do that with two spoiled trust fund parents!

"Rough night," She attempted to make conversation again. Owen remained silent and took another bite of his meaty sandwich. It was thick with salami and pepperoni. It was the sort of sandwich that he warned his patient's against. Yet, Hunt really couldn't care right now. He needed something - anything - that would make him feel a little relieved. The nights were driving him crazy, days drove him through the ringer, and his off days were challenging.

"You could talk to me." Arizona prodded again annoyingly and bumped her elbow into his arm. Owen bumped his back with hers. He sighed and rested back against the bench. Stretching his legs, he glanced toward the sky and than to Arizona. What did she honestly want him to say? There was so much to say. He had hoped that his life would be easier. He had survived a war. Owen figured that God would give him a break. He thought that his life was going to be simple in Seattle. How much damage could a rainy city do to you? Owen underestimated the power that it had.

"It's always a rough night. He misses her, she won't come back. She needs 'time'. She's angry with me." He spits bitterly and takes another rough bite of his sandwich. Owen chews hungrily but each bite is vexed. His teeth gnashing against the food and jaw flexing with the chews. He swallows and shakes his head at Arizona, "I don't get it. How could she just... abandon him? He's her child."

The birth was his son was not a joyous occasion, not for everyone. Cristina had passed him into his arms like a loaf of bread. She had taken one glance at him and pushed him to Owen. Cristina had vehemently protested the birth of their son. She and Owen fought about it for weeks, which turned into a month, by then it was too late. She had no choice but to carry to term. Cristina swore that she had felt tricked. He had prolonged the fight, so she couldn't have the abortion. Owen vowed that wasn't the case. He simply wanted to show her that motherhood was for her too. Cristina disagreed, she wasn't going to "waste her time" being a mother.

She had moved out.

She moved out, and in with her savior - Meredith, of course, when the baby was born, he was pushed into Owen's hands. Owen had believed that Meredith would reject her. She would preach to Cristina that she should try motherhood. Afterall, Meredith would understand what he was going through. Derek had left her and nearly a year later, she was a single mother to Zola. No luck, in the worst times, the two women stuck together. The problem was, Cristina could aide Meredith. She could be the 'cool aunt,' but not the 'cool mom.' There was a significant difference between the two and she wasn't willing to live with it.

At first, Ian rarely cried. Everyone commented that he looked just like Owen. His eyes were sparkling blue, thick red hair; his features were growing more into the strong Irish roots. No one mentioned Cristina, except Bailey. She made her feelings of distaste known, but mostly to Cristina. He still couldn't help defend her actions. Until recently, he wasn't sure how or when it started, but Ian would awake screaming in the night. Not even Owen could calm him, but when he snuggled in Cristina's shirt, he would desist. It killed Owen. How was he supposed to explain this to his son one day?

Arizona placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. She rested her cheek against his back. Her golden hair traveled down his back. For a moment, she leant close and pressed her lips to his shoulder. She felt safe with Owen around. They had developed an odd bond. He felt like an older brother who she could speak to without restraint.

"Ya know, I love my daughter. Sofia is great, but sometimes, I feel like she's not mine..." Arizona sighed and traced shapes on Owen's back. She frowned and pressed her ear harder on Owen's back. She listened to the steady beat of his heart, "Callie gave birth to her and Mark's her dad. Poor ol' Arizona is just her .. second mommy. Don't get me wrong, she calls me Mama too. It just..," She sighed and added, "It doesn't feel the same."

Owen offered his sandwich to her and she took it from him, "Oh, what the hell!" She took a large hearty bite and smiled. It felt good to be bad!

Turning, he rested back against the bench and took another bite of his sandwich. His eyes focused out on the mist. It was easier not to think sometimes. It was just easier to pretend that he would walk inside and life would be easy. If he walked into the hospital right now, Cristina would forgive him, Ian would be happy, and God wouldn't have such a cruel sense of humor anymore.

"Do you need me watch Ian this weekend?" Arizona's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Wha-huh? Why?" Owen asked and lowered the sandwich from his lips, as he was about to finish his sandwich off.

"The fishing trip. Ya know, the exclusive all-surgeon-all-guys fishing trip?" A sculpted brow rose and she smirked, "What, you think the women of the hospital don't know about your boys' club?"

Owen chuckled good-naturedly, "No, I just forgot it was this weekend. Yeah. Yeah, could you?"

Arizona nodded and sighed, "Hey, I have this friend..."

Owen laughed and shook his head. He took a bite of sandwich and just as his mood was improving. Arizona had this idea. If she was in love, everyone else had to be too. Owen was coming to terms that his marriage may be over. The last thing he wanted was help. He refused to cheat on Cristina. She hadn't even finalized what had loomed in his mind. Owen hadn't the nerve to ask her. If she told him the truth, she wasn't in love with him anymore and she wished to finalize the end of their marriage, Owen wasn't sure what he would do or say. He wasn't sure how unbiased or professionally he could work with her. After all, they had a son together. They had a son and she had left him unattended. How unbiased was he supposed to be! How could anyone be unbiased in a situation like so?

Always the gentleman, he offered to throw away their trash. They had to return back to their lives. Their solitude was over. The mist was clearing and haze which clouded their minds lifted. Tossing the butcher paper and plastic container, Owen walked back and paused at the tall curvy blond. She stood in the middle of the stone walkway. She carried a large leather bag. The black pants she wore were form fitting and very flattering to her natural curve. Her simple shirt was colorful without hurting your eyes. She wore a scarf, although it wasn't necessarily cold enough for one. It was the far away, wistful, and enchanted look on her face which stopped him. Her thick blond hair framed her face and fell past her shoulders.

Owen waved on for Arizona to enter without him.

He stood next to her and quietly cleared his throat, "Ma'am, you alright?"

Suddenly, her face erupted into a grin. She sighed softly, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." Her smile softened to something sweeter and reminiscent, "I'm home."

Isobel Stevens had returned to Seattle Grace.


End file.
